


Bobbi x MacCready Drabble Collection

by dontknowcats



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for my sole survivor, Bobbi, and her LI, MacCready! Some will be prompted and will have the prompt listed in the chapter summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobbi could feel hands on her. Well, one hand. Gently squeezing her side and rocking her back and forth. She whined as the realization that she was awake dawned on her. “Noooo,” she mumbled, rolling onto her back. She peeked one eye open.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” MacCready said, his voice soft and low. “We gotta get moving.” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone, making her finally open both eyes.

“Do we? Do we really?” She mumbled, her fingers curling into his hair as he leaned back. “We have this entire room for the entire day, we shouldn’t have to go anywhere. Except Diamond City because I have an entire house until it’s sold to some unsuspecting person.” She smirked when he wrapped his arms around her, but yelped when he tugged her from the warm dent she had made in the bed.

His face buried into her bare chest for a moment, his breath soft against her skin. “Bobbi,” he finally murmured, “We have to get up.”

“Then why are you holding me hostage?”

He sat up and released her, a grin on his lips. “Because your tits are to die for.”

“MacCready! I expect nothing less from you,” she said before laughing and tugging him close for a quick kiss.

When she released him, he smiled and sighed before finally crawling out of bed. “Are you going to be lazy today or just dress as quickly as you can once I’m done?” He asked as he pulled on his underwear.

“Listen, the clothes Zeke gave me are easy to pull on, unlike your… coat. Thing.” She rubbed her eyes and laid back down.

MacCready eyed the clothes that she had gotten from the lead Atom Cat and frowned. She even still had the Brotherhood of Steel power armor she had gotten from Danse back at Sanctuary. All she had from him was a little wood soldier. Why was he even comparing his gift to those two? She had never been with Zeke (and had admitted that he was the most annoying man she had ever met) and she had broken up with Danse. He was the one she loved, so why was he annoyed?

He finished dressing and snatched his hat up from the only table in the room. But before he put it on, he looked over at her. She was finally getting out of bed, her hair flipped over either side of her head and her hands grasping for her glasses. “Where the fuck are they?” He heard her mumble.

His thumb ran over the bill of his hat before he reached for her glasses on the table next to him. “Here,” he said, holding them out towards her. When she was close enough, he helped flip her hair over to the right side of her head before putting his hat on her.

“What’s this?” She asked as she put her glasses on. “A joke or something?”

“A gift, more like.”

“What?” She asked, snorting at what had to be a joke. When he didn’t laugh or take the hat off of her, she blushed. “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah. I thought you should have at least one decent piece of clothing,” he teased before feeling her tug him down into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Keeping warm on the cold Commonwealth nights!"

“Hey, String Bean.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t wear just green all the time.”

MacCready sighed and rolled over, peering at her from across the room. “What is it, Bobbi?”

“I’m cold.”

“Well we don’t really have any blankets. Do you want my coat?” He offered, sitting up to take it off. He watched her figure curl into a ball.

“Not really… Well, sort of,” she whispered.

He frowned. “Which is it?”

“Never mind.” He heard the springs beneath her squeak as she rolled over to face the opposite direction that she had been.

MacCready lowered his hands back down from his chest to his sides, thinking over her words. Finally it dawned on him and he sighed. “Jesus, Bobbi, you have to communicate a bit better,” he murmured as he stood up and made his way over to her bed.

“You really don’t have to-” He heard her protest, but when his arms wrapped around her, he felt her relax.

“But I want to. And you want me to, right?”

There was a moment of silence, when all they could hear was the building settling around them.

“Yes.”

“Good,” he murmured, feeling her roll back over to face him. He honestly was relieved to have someone back in his arms, even if they still weren’t entirely clear on their feelings. His lips brushed against her forehead in the soft kiss he had begun to give her whenever there was a chance in an attempt to help her feel better about being open with her feelings. “Sleep well,” he whispered.

“I think I finally will,” she said in reply before pressing as close to him as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A first kiss."

Bobbi huffed as she finally came down from her combat-induced high, feeling pain shoot through her left thigh. “God fucking dammit!” She hissed as she noticed MacCready running towards her.

“Bobbi! Jesus Christ, are you alright?” He asked as he dropped to his knees next to her.

She knew he wouldn’t have come running if they hadn’t just admitted their feelings. Or were in the middle of doing so when raiders decided to come running in, guns ablaze for no reason. “Just… another bullet. Well, more of a graze. But damn, they must have been shooting for my crotch or something!” She grumbled as she placed her hand over the wound.

Mac grabbed her hand and pulled it away, digging in his pack for a piece of cloth. “God knows what’s on your hands,” he explained, though he refused to let go of her hand.

“Cooties,” she mumbled. She smiled when he finally laughed. She watched him for a moment, stomach a bundle of nerves as her mind fought off thoughts of how much her thigh hurt in an attempt to convince her to kiss him.

_‘It’s not your first kiss anymore, it won’t be awful! You’ve actually kissed someone before him so you won’t have to apologize!’_

She reached forward with her free hand and pulled him in for a gentle kiss on the lips. “If you don’t actually… like me like it sounded like you did, you can just… pretend that didn’t happen,” she whispered as she looked off to the side.

“Hey. I wouldn’t have said that stuff if I didn’t actually like you,” he said, releasing her hand to make Bobbi look at him. “But I, uh, would like to return the kiss?”

“That doesn’t mean you can get another!” She said, “That just means you don’t want it!”

“Listen, I just want two for the price of one because I’m a di- loser like that!” He said before being pulled in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A night kiss.

“The way you took out that Knight, though!” Bobbi squealed in delight, her arm wrapped tight around MacCready’s waist. “Like, a single shot to the power core and then they got out and _a single shot to the head_!” Her hand squeezed his side, making him squirm and laugh.

He hugged her closer, an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the empty streets of Concord. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the greatest. Praise me more, Bobbi,” he said.

“Oh? Alright.” She smiled deviously before leaning into him. “You’re _amazing_ in bed. At least for a girl who’s only slept with one other person. You seem to really know your shit when it comes to the Commonwealth. At least to a girl who’s only been here for a few months.”

“Alright, fine, fine!” He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You want to hear some compliments?”

“No.”

“Too bad. Let’s see… You’re really funny, a good aim, you know your way around your weapons, keep ‘em clean.” He noticed her nod along, as if ticking things off a list in her head. “You take good care of Shaun.” Her head didn’t move. “You’re gorgeous, know how to brush off the bad and focus on the good, and you keep me sane. Is that enough compliments for now or do I have to keep telling you the truth?”

She shook her head, stepping ahead to open the door to their small camp. “Truth? Yeah right,” she muttered.

MacCready grabbed her wrist as she walked over to the bed and made her turn around. “It is the truth, Bobbi. You’re all of those things and more. If Danse didn’t make you see it, then he was as blind as a bat.”

He saw the edges of her mouth twitch upwards in a short smile before she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered before looking up to kiss him.


End file.
